


Beating the Heat

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Beating the Heat

Sean stood, hands on hips, surveying the yard. He suddenly felt foolish wearing only swim trunks and a towel draped across his shoulders. Eric stepped out of the house holding a tray filled with snacks and beer. He stopped next to Sean and nudged him lightly with his elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sean's voice was more incredulous than agitated as he turned to look at his friend.

"It's fine," Eric responded casually, continuing to walk into the yard.

"For starters, it's too small," Sean argued as he followed Eric across the grass.

"Nonsense."

"Especially for you."

"We can make it work." Eric laughed at Sean's disbelieving stare. He turned around and bent to place the tray on the grass, taking special care to adjust and shift it just so on the shortly cropped blades. When he finally finished, he straightened and looked back at Sean, finding his friend's gaze darkened and glassy.

"Hey."

Sean snapped his attention back to Eric's eyes, feeling hotter than ever. He watched as a slow smile spread across the big man's face, mesmerized as Eric stepped in the water and folded himself until he fit in the small space.

"C'mere."

"But it's a kiddie pool."

"And the water's great. Look," Eric continued, gesturing between his long legs, "there's a perfect, custom-made, Bean-sized seat just for you."

Sean needed no further encouragement and quickly settled in between Eric's strong thighs, resting back onto his broad chest. Eric wrapped an arm possessively around Sean's waist while using his other hand to pull the blonde's head back against his shoulder. His fingers stroked idly along the tendons of Sean's neck as Sean pushed back more firmly, his hands squeezing Eric's knees.

"Tell me how this is supposed to cool us off again?" Sean moaned, turning his head to nuzzle under Eric's chin and nip the soft skin on his throat.

Eric moved his hand down and slowly stroked Sean through his trunks. "Never said anything about getting cool," he whispered. "Only about beating the heat."


End file.
